The Desirable Temptation
by Greek Princess
Summary: To look in those eyes,and meet only contempt when once filled with such love. There was no disguise,and they did not relent. I tried so hard,to save you. I came because I love and I  give my life to you.Edmund/oc,Peter/oc,Lucy/oc,Suspian
1. Prologue

_The Desirable Temptation by Greek Princess_

_-Prologue-_

**Hi nice of you read this. I have a plan for how the story will go and will update maybe once or twice a week. This chapter is a little angsty but aren't most. This might seem a little similar but it is my typing for ten minutes. Oh and this is short but I'll make it longer in future chapters.**

**don't own anything **

Pain it could be good or bad.

But this was bad.

It was all her fault she let that _witch_ into the palace.

That mistake was fatale. Her mother once a life time ago told her that would be her mistake. Now she saw the one person who loved her for her push the sword into her chest. This time she wasn't going to fight she could never ever hurt him. His eyes once so passionate were as cold as ice.

To look in those eyes,and meet only contempt when once filled with such love. There was no disguise,and they did not relent. I tried so hard,to save you. I came because I love and I give my life to you.

She just wanted to cry and cry scream all her problems so she wouldn't live with the guilt. The guilt that was tearing her body apart. Her naiveness had already tore her heart and soul to pieces. I can't even have one part of my body intact can I ?

It was all so clear like a crystal… the sorrow of her death, nativity, and love. Slowly she raised her hand to touch the crystal _he _had given her.

_Why? Aslan why?_

Why can't the pain stop? Why can't her demise just end? Why couldn't her breathe stop? Her heart wasn't even in her body it was in his hand. His choice when to make her cry or laugh.

_Anguish._

I couldn't save them. I was just weak and a spineless fool who was referred to as the wise. Pssh Aslan couldn't have given it to a stupider girl who he called the wisest of them all. If I was the wisest of them all I would have seen her as the imposter she was.

No in death I would not think of foolish mistakes no I would have to think of greater times. I wasn't a Princess for nothing. I would and had made Aslan proud haven't I ?

_Happier times_

We were so happy then. Why couldn't this just be a nightmare so when I wake up I can just run into his arms, tell him my troubles, then he would kiss my troubles away telling me he loved me.

A single tear trailed down my cheek.

No.

No.

No.

I would not cry.

Not after spending weeks crying. She would take the pain head on something she could never do when she was alive.

_Ed_

Her stupid loving Ed.

He was always first even through he believed he was always playing second fiddle. He was _always _first to her.

She would never see him again.

With that thought she took a deep breathe. Has it been hours no its only been seconds. Her eyesight was blurring and she could see glimpses of Aslan. Aslan had helped everyone maybe he would help her.

Messed up.

She only got to spend two years with him. At least she got a chance to love. Some people lived a hundred years but they never fall in love.

Then with a last shuddering breathe she told him she loved him. Then she closed her eyes and gave a bitter smile.

**This was only the prologue . I suddenly got this idea and I wanted it to be out so I didn't edit it as much I could have and would do for future chapters. I don't want to beg but can I have 2 reviews before I start.**


	2. Look into Relationships

I don't own anything~I wantd to keep some poems about the 4 pairings. I won't reveal the oc names until the second or third chapter.

**CANDI SAVANAH  
>Empty Soul <strong>

Embedded visions of our future together plague  
>my mind as you walk hand in hand with "her".<p>

You told me you loved me and we would always be  
>together, then you placed the ring<br>On "her" hand and created a family.

You made me feel like a woman, virtuous and  
>strong, then you upheld her like a queen and<br>placed "her" the throne.

My spirit, my soul, my heart set free  
>All the bitter emotions of deceit and lies.<br>An empty soul, my burden to bear,  
>The lies of a man who left me alone.<p>

Ed/oc

* * *

><p><strong>EYES OF A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN<br>By Ralph Maduike  
><strong>  
>Your eyes are captivating<br>Your eyes are electrifying  
>It looks beyond the skin<br>And permeates the system  
>It sees beyond the surface<br>And mingles with the hidden treasures

The heat of your eyes is overwhelming  
>They are hotter than the rays of the sun<br>They shine with glitters  
>And dims to soothe the nerves<p>

The cloud of your eyes envelop humanity  
>And make them like the stars of the sky<br>As they shine upon the world  
>And turn your eyes into precious gems<p>

Suspian

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE A PRAYER ANSWERED,<strong>  
>By Kenny Thompson, Lagos, Nigeria<p>

Everyone is born for someone  
>Not everyone gets to know that someone<br>As the clock ticks by  
>Loneliness stares in the face<br>On my knee I pray  
>Oh Lord; when that someone comes my way<br>Give me the strength and courage to accept  
>That this someone is mine<br>My prayer Answered.

Lucy/oc

* * *

><p>The words "I miss you" can not display<br>The depths of how I care.

The words "I want you" do not betray  
>The extent of what I dare.<p>

The words "I need you" can not convey  
>The extent of my prayer.<p>

The words "I love you" do not portray  
>The heights of my love.<p>

Peter/oc


	3. Chapter 1

_The Desirable Temptation by Greek Princess_

_-Chapter One-_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_I Queen Swanwhite was terrified. The great tree which Lady Polly and Lord Kirke had planted with the help of Aslan was torn done with the harsh wind two years before. I had not cared but now that wicked witch was attacking my kingdom. It truly did not help that I haven't seen Aslan in two years._

"_My Queen, I have a proposal to make you," a voice broke my fleeing thoughts._

"_Go on. Speak Collen," I demanded._

" _Your majesty, you should flee because if you leave the throne leaves with you. That very reason will give the Narnians hope."_

" _You propose I Queen Swanwhite the beautiful of Narnia Aslan's Kingdom flee!"_

"_I beg your forgiveness but think about it, your majesty."_

_I did and then demanded, "Do you not think I would win."_

"_My Queen, this is for only a battle. Narnia has lost half its people and the witch has dwelled deeply into dark magic."_

_Sighing I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. "I accept I will follow where ever you take me."_

_With that he grinned and said "Come on your majesty."_

_I wanted to scream to tell him he was wrong but I held my tongue for once in my life. That mistake was my downfall. If I was smart I would have questioned why I was led outside to the front gate instead of the stables._

_It was cold to cold for a summer afternoon. I faltered for a second but then smiled Collen was on my side he wouldn't be corrupted by the white witch. I was wrong so very wrong._

_I screamed as someone tripped me held me down. I looked up and saw her. So very beautiful someone who rivaled my beauty. She looked like she could be a relative of mine. With the long golden hair that was envied through out the land._

_I hissed and spoke with as much ice as I could "What are you going to do now? Collen, How could you? Betraying all the Narnians I would have accepted better from you. After she kills me it will be your turn."_

_With a cold laugh she spoke " This is the Queen. She barely looks like she saw 15 winters. She's the one who was told of being so beautiful she outshone the stars. This girl looks pathetic. Felix get the knife. No you idiot not that one. The one with the poison." _

_The knife was held to my throat and I spoke my last words the ones I was proud of because I felt a warmth surround me. " Aslan will defeat you and two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will earn my throne."_

_It went through I felt pain so much pain that I couldn't move. Everything stopped when I heard a roar._

Its been 3 years since I was killed and found myself _back_ on earth. Yes, I was from earth not Narnia like the kings and queens before me. I was the three years older then what I was once was and it hurt knowing while I lived my friends and guardian were dead. It was so different since I forgot all about my old life before Narnia if it was ever real.

I used to be the girl who knew everyone and was the girl everyone was jealous I was a queen in every right. Now I try to stick to the shadows where I can dwell and fantasies about my home. The thing that made me truly happy to be back was that I had my best friend who so reminded me of someone but I can't really place it and my parents back.

It was time for me to get ready now anyways. I ran around like I always did to get ready and looked in the mirror. I was back. I could replace the jeans, button up t shirt, and boots with a dress. Instead of a hair band my hair was falling loose around my shoulders to my waist and I had a white gold diadem on top. I shook my head and I was back as Darlene Sylvia who wasn't a beautiful queen but just beautiful.

My parents were asleep and wouldn't wake up until nine anyways. I opened the door and I saw my _new_ friend who I used to make fun of.

" Hi, Mary thanks for coming early." I looked at me best friend and grinned.

Mary was beautiful. With her long dark hair which was straight and manageable. Her hazel eyes were always glassed over because she was always thinking. Her skin was a glowing bronze. It didn't help that she always looked perfect. People told me I was beautiful or radiant. I would laugh that off and tell them to look at Mary and they would roll their eyes until they did see Mary and stay silent. They were always shocked at how she looked. It truly didn't help that she had a seller personality.

She smiled when I sat down and drove. You see Mary was quite really quite but that was good since we were opposites and opposites attract. I needed to talk but she was silent listened. While I was hot headed she was calm. With that we became friends. I told her about my nightmare to a certain extent.

Mary was quite but she always looked at me as if asking me to tell her about Narnia which she doesn't know about. I could see her look at me and think I was weak and tell me I was a terrible ruler. I couldn't bare that I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong but Swanwhite was.

I opened my door and stepped out. Something happened I _tripped _and I never tripped. Then I saw it a car was coming right at me. Then the smell of blood and rubber hit me. NO! Aslan I can't just die again. Everything was so dizzy but I heard. Screams of terror filled my ears and then I heard a roar.

Author's Note: I'm going to leave it like this until maybe Saturday. Can I get two reviews. Again it will slowly progress to longer chapters. I got 84 hits so I know theirs people reading this so please r&r


End file.
